parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Age (Amzy Yzma)
A Spoof From Amzy Yzma Cast: *Manny - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Sid the Sloth - SpongeBob SquarePants *Diego - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Scrat - Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) *Roshan - Jack Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Carl & Frank - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) *Soto - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Zeke - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Oscar - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Lenny - Miles Axlerod (Cars 2) *Jennifer and Rachel - Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck (The Looney Tunes Show) *Dab the Dodo - Blu (Rio) *Dodo Birds - Birds *Runar - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Roshan's Mother - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Tribe - Various Super Heroes Chapters: *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 1 - A Lizard's Life *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 2 - The Big Chill *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 3 - All Alone *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 4 - A Great Team *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 5 - Cars on the Prowl *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 6 - Save the Child *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 8 - Birds Fight *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 9 - Bedtime *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 10 - Where's the Baby? *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way" *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 13 - Cave Drawings *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 14 - The Searchers *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 15 - A Hot Foot *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 16 - The Cars' Plan *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 17 - Fire Starter *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 18 - Lightning McQueen's Confession *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 19 - Cars Chase SpongeBob SquarePants/Final Boss *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 20 - Goodbye, Jack-Jack/20,000 Years Later *Ice Age (Amzy Yzma) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *Ice Age (2002) Clips From Movies and TV Show Used: *Oscar's Oasis (2010) *Dinosaur (2000) *Norm of the North (2016) *Bolt (2008) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Incredibles (2004) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Space Jam (1996) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *Chicken Little (2005) *Frozen (2013) Trailer/Transcript: *Ice Age Trailers Gallery: 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|Sulley as Manny Spongebob-squarepants-spongebob-squarepants-3.2.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Sid The Sloth Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Diego You Win Oscar!!!.jpg|Oscar as Scrat Jack-Jack.jpg|Jack Jack Parr as Roshan Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg|Hopper and Molt as Carl and Frank Chick Hicks in Cars.jpg|Chick Hicks as Soto Professor zundapp.png|Professor Z as Zeke Jackson Storm.jpg|Jackson Storm as Oscar Miles_axlerod_cars_2.png|Miles Axlerod as Lenny Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Dab The Dobo Birds Vs Monkeys.PNG|Various Birds as Dobos Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Bob Parr as Runar Elastigirl-helen-parr-personnage-les-indestructibles-03.jpg|Helen Parr as Roshan's Mothers Trivia: *The Clips for Hopper, Molt, Jack Jack Parr, Blu and Birds are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs